


Not So Slumbering Weald

by CreativeC



Series: Epilogue Series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), As is Gloria, But what a BUILD, Consensual Sex, Continuation of PREVIOUS WORK 'Epilogue', Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gloria is ALSO very romantic, Grinding, Holy Moly did this take a while to write, Hop is VERY respectful, Hop is very romantic, My First Smut, Slow Build, Smut, Surprised I didn't need wine to write this..., They love each other so much, This is a tale of lemony goodness, With each other, ok i'm done (i promise), romantic smut, they're perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeC/pseuds/CreativeC
Summary: Hop and Gloria, after finally get together after years of pining (see previous work 'Epilogue' to see how this happened, and why Leon is the best matchmaker ever), decide to 'explore' their newfound relationship with an overnight camping trip in the Slumbering Weald. Be ready for pure romantic, emotional smut and some further character development in what these two are like when intimate.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Epilogue Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593031
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	1. Driving Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! For those reading this without having first read my previous work 'Epilogue', know that this is part of a series I'm doing. This CAN be read as a stand alone, but there's more juicy character development to understand if you read in order. For those who are here BECAUSE of 'Epilogue' - welcome back! Thank you for being so patient - I wanted to do this story justice for you guys, I really hope you enjoy it!

In the dead of night, the Slumbering Weald was known amongst the younger kids to host mysterious ancient monsters and a fog where lost souls wander forevermore. To Hop and Gloria, however, these woods were the frame of many of their fondest memories and was no longer something to fear: when they first began their Pokemon journey, when they saved the Galar region from the return of the Darkest Day and when they battled it out with the Legendaries, Zacian and Zamazenta. Hop and Gloria ventured in together, hand in hand, after five years to add to that list of memories, one that they would remember with the rest for many more years to come.

But first, a campsite must be found.

"How about the old Slumbering shrine? That's a nice spot, and quite romantic might I add," Hop said, nudging Gloria suggestively as they walked knowingly through the fog. Since it had not been their first time through it, they knew the path well enough to not get lost.

"Well Hop, as romantic as it is I do think with what we have in mind, we would be desecrating a historical monument," Gloria said raising an eyebrow, Hop smiling sheepishly as he realised how inappropriate it would be.

"Well, have you got a better idea? I just don't want to have to fend off a dozen Weezing for some peace and quiet," 

Gloria paused in her stride, looking out into the fog, deep in thought. A moment, before it came to her. Turning to Hop, eyes twinkling brightly in her revelation, she simply tightened her hold on his hand and stated,

"Follow me,"

Hop grinned broadly as Gloria led him through the Slumbering Weald, setting a fast pace, loving moments like these when she took charge. It made for a nice change since in the same way that becoming an almost Professor had mellowed Hop significantly, becoming Champion had instilled greater confidence in Gloria. Whenever they caught up, amidst the height of her popularity, their meetings would be fraught with groups of fans flocking around attempting to get a picture with their new Champion. Beyond flustered and, unbeknownst to hop, wishing they would all leave the pair to themselves, Gloria would often grab Hop's hand, mind made up with an escape plan, and dash around whatever town they were in. It got to be such a problem that many of their meetups had to be in places such as the docks in Hammerlocke, or Sonia's lab. Gloria was always apologetic and embarrassed, but Hop never minded.

He was willing to do anything to spend quality time with her.

But now was different. They had the luxury of disappearing into the fog to their secret world, undisturbed by raging and excitable fans. At the prospect, Hop felt a thrill as he tightened his hold on Gloria's hand and followed her through the forest. When she felt his hand secure more snugly against her own, she turned back to meet his eyes. They were relaxed and warm, mesmerising her in their depths. A small smile graced his lips, encouraging her to do the same, and suddenly she was struck by the look he was giving her. It was one that she had seen many a time before, but somehow never took time to analyse it. If she had done so then, it might have confused her. However, now at this moment, the meaning was all too clear, and wonderfully so.

I love you, Gloria.

Those words he spoke earlier that night had sparked euphoric weightlessness in her like nothing else. They had been words that she had so long dreamt of hearing with his voice and from those lips that were always so kissable. The urge to lean forward and take them in hers was always there, so much so she had almost gone ahead and done it numerous times. But back then she was quieter, more reserved and unsure about the reciprocation of her feelings, so much so that she was frightened of losing her oldest friend. Now she felt that maybe if she had just outright said how she felt, they may have reached this point sooner.

So when she got that urge again at this moment, she knew she owed it to her past self to act on it in an instant. Hop saw a flash of determination in her eyes before he felt her press up against him, take his face gently in her hands and rose to meet him in a deep and passionate kiss. Hop, paused before smiling into the kiss smugly, having forgotten briefly that this was the status quo now. His hands snaked around her body, gathering her into his arms tightly. Gloria, humming in approval, moved her palms through his hair to then drag her nails lightly against his scalp. Hop huffed out a breath, choking down the moan that threatened to spill. They locked half-lidded eyes, smiles left behind as Hop pushed his body against Gloria's, backing her up to the nearest tree. She gasped as her back hit the tree trunk, Hop taking advantage of her parted lips and dove back in with an intensity that had tingles dance along her arms. 

Gloria, her pulse beating wildly, felt a surge of confidence and delicately traced his bottom lip with her tongue. When his own met hers in compliance, heat filled her chest as she deepened the kiss, feeling blissfully unaware of anything but Hop: His scent, hot and earthy, mixed in with the smell of the forest pines, the way his hands gripped her body against his and the feel of his full weight against her sent her head into a spin. She felt like she was floating high in the sky, that was, until, Hop brought her back down to earth, grinding his hardening length against her core and moaning against her mouth. Responding in kind, she sighed against his lips as a shiver of pleasure ran through her body, moving her hands along the ridges of his shoulders and down his arms.

Hop, feeling her hands wander over his body sensually, leaving a heated trail, pulled away from her lips to kiss along the ridge of her chin. His chest rumbled in lust as he moved to bury his mouth against her neck, sucking intently against her throbbing pulse point. It was heady, being lost in Gloria's warmth like this, pressing against her further to rid themselves of any lingering space left between them. His hands shifted to graze one down her thigh, only to then lift it to wrap around his waist, hungrily grinding into her again, much to her overwhelming delight, her dress bunching up around her hips.

"Hop," She gasped out, keening as he relinquished his attentions to her neck and gazed deeply into her darkened eyes. 

"You're beautiful," he rasped out, his voice low and inviting, causing her cheeks to flush. He reached up his hand to tenderly hold her chin, leaning in for another kiss. Gloria, her eyes lustfully dark, leaned in to seize his lower lip between her teeth, tugging gently to earn her a groan from the flustered Hop.

"Thank you," she whispered, placing a slender finger against his lips. "I think we should get to that alcove, and fast. I'm not so sure how much longer you can resist this," she finished teasingly, a cheeky look capturing her features.

Hop's eyes widened as he took in the confident young woman in front of him. Seeing her so in control of the situation was a turn on to be sure, and Gloria was right - she was breathtaking against him, working him in ways that he scarcely dreamed of. But he was confident too and, as usual, slightly competitive. Hop was going to make sure that he gave her his everything - if she was going to take his breath away, he sure as hell was going to return the favour in kind. He took her finger between his teeth, grazing them against the pad gently enough to send a tingle straight through her, before saying seductively, eyes sparkling in mischief,

"You're right Gloria, having you here with me like this is driving me crazy," He smirked at her, grinding into her core firmly yet slowly, causing her to gasp lightly. "So I guess I need to put in a lot more effort to make you feel the same... and I mean, a LOT more,"

With that, Hop leaned away from her, eyes filled with satisfaction to see her more flustered than before. As he stepped away, Gloria's knees gave out slightly, grasping for the tree trunk to lend its strength. Hop chuckled warmly, reaching out for her hand. She smiled affectionately, placing her hand in his, allowing him to support her as he always has and guide the two of them through the forest.


	2. Incandescent

“Go Dubwool! Use Rollout….. again,” groaned Hop, as Dubwool rolls to tackle the fifteenth Weezing of the night. As Weezing retreated into the mists of the Slumbering Weald, Gloria giggled at Hop’s frustrated expression. They had only walked another 15 feet from the tree where they got… distracted, and much to Hop’s dismay, the Universe hadn’t let them get very much farther in their quest for intimacy. 

“I swear if I see another Weezing, I’ll be the one exploding!” Hop huffed out, arms crossing childishly. Gloria reached out to thread her arm in his, breaking his stance to try and quell his frustrations and chuckled heartily.

“Oh Hop, never mind any of that - look it’s just around the next corner, let’s go, grumps,”

“I’m not grumps,” Hop mumbled, allowing Gloria to lead him. She mimicked a pout and quipped,

“Who’s grumps?” 

Hop side-eyed her and allowed a smile through and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. It wasn’t long after that they walked around the next corner and, lo and behold, the alcove lay before them in all its mystical glory. Through a small gap in two rock formations, a clearing next to a small, gently-streaming river presented itself to the young couple. A glow seemed to emanate from the area, with the mist casting a curtain around them, inspiring a thrill in both at the privacy they had finally found. This was their special place, and as they turned to each other in awe of the space, something electric sparked between them. It was there as they stole glances at each other whilst setting up the camping gear, casual touches turned searing and breaths heavy with meaning. It was also there as they settled inside the tent, sitting next to each other awkwardly.

Because in addition to this electricity, nervousness set in.

Although neither of their first times being intimate with someone, it was their first time together. So much history bearing its complete weight on both of them, doubt threatening to boil over. Gloria kept her gaze at her hands, while Hop feigned fascination at the ceiling of the tent, gentle shadows of the leaves dancing above them. However, the truth of it was his thoughts were hurried and were all about the young woman sat next to him.

What am I doing? He thought stressfully, his palms sweating. Why am I so nervous? I wasn’t nervous on the way here… I wasn’t nervous when we were kissing before, so why now? Why am I so useless - there she is! Sitting there, perfectly, waiting for me to grow some balls but NOPE! What I wouldn’t give to have Leon’s suavity right now.

Meanwhile, Gloria took in a breath to look at the young man next to her. Knowing him so well, she could tell the slight crevice in his brow was doubt, having seen it many times before, particularly when they were younger on their journeys. She was well-practised in settling it, yet she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious that it had something to do with her this time.

What if he’s regretting us? She thought sadly, once again gazing at her hands, this time gripped tightly against her thighs. She knew what she had to do, and took in a calming breath before speaking out in the silence.

“Hop,”

Hearing her voice so quiet and tentative, Hop’s head whipped around to take in Gloria’s form. He couldn’t read any emotion on her face, but he knew that this meant that she was hiding it from him. Just what, he wasn’t quite sure. She took another breath, steeling herself, and turned to face Hop. Afraid of his answer to what she was about to ask, she took him in. While always something of a reputable hunk around these parts, there are few times where he looked as handsome as he did at this moment. The moonlight was shining down upon their tent, causing the contours of his face to stand striking, while his eyes in comparison shone impossibly warm and threatened to mesmerise her into eternal bliss. She could see his gaze softening as she met his eyes, and a genuine smile takes over his face as he gently took her hand in his, waiting for her to continue.

“You know Hop, I would understand if… you were unsure whether you want to be with me... you know, in a relationship kind of capacity,”

Sharp confusion replaced his contented gaze as he stuttered out,

“Gloria - what do you mean ‘relationship capacity’?”

Her eyes glazed over and she whipped her head to hide the tears threatening to spill over. Hop began to panic, shaking his head wordlessly, moving his other hand to cup her cheek and guide her to face him once again. When their eyes met, he searched hers for answers desperately. After a beat, and a flash of disappointment recognised, Hop finally understood. He closed his eyes and huffed out a small chuckle.

“I always wondered when the day would come that my self-doubt would put a spanner in the works. Oh darling,” he cooed, delicately holding her face in his hands, thumbs drawing soothing lines on her cheeks. Gloria’s eyes softened at the pet name, blushing slightly from its use. “You mean more to me than you know - there’s no way I’m backing out now,”

“Then please tell me, what are you unsure about?” she asked sincerely, placing one of her hands atop his in encouragement. Hop sighed and placed his forehead against hers.

“I am just nervous is all. Now that we’re here, everything we have gone through just kind of crept up on me. I don’t want to be as disappointing a partner as I was a Champion contender,”

“As far as I was concerned, you were never and never could be a disappointment, Hop. I love you, and that’s not going to go away any time soon,”

They both smiled brightly as Hop brought her in for a gentle and loving kiss. It wasn’t long before they felt their worries slip away with each lingering touch and tender press of their lips. Breaking apart briefly to survey each other; their smiles had been replaced visible longing, expressions turned serious in their desire to be closer. Hop acted first, reaching forward to bring Gloria to straddle his lap and hold her in his arms while teasing his tongue against hers. She brought her hands to rest against his chest, feeling his heartbeat intently underneath her palms, Butterfree erupting in her stomach as his attentions moved from her mouth to delicately trace the shell of her ear before taking her lobe lightly between his teeth. Gloria hummed, stretching out her neck encouragingly. Ever obliging, Hop laid open-mouthed caresses along her silken skin, tightening his hold on her. His breaths stuttered as he looped back around to capture her lips once again in a searing kiss, more urgent than before.

Gloria responded equally as enthusiastically, gripping his shirt in her fists, moaning impatiently. Hop pulled back abruptly, eyes clouded with arousal, reached to palm her thighs. She looked at him with questioning eyes, taking the hem of his shirt between her fingers and grazing her knuckles teasingly against his stomach. He responded by lifting his arms slightly, allowing her to remove his shirt and cast it aside. Her eyes raked across his upper body, drinking him in. Hop was muscularly toned, and deliciously so, as Gloria moved her hands to delicately explore him. His eyes rolled back to a close as he felt her touches, a growl emanating from deep in his chest, something that she felt beneath her fingertips. It reverberated through her entire being, a spark of desire shocking her into grinding up against him, turning his growl into a broken groan. 

They paused for a moment, before they moved slowly against each other in a slow, offbeat rhythm, foreheads pressed against each other. Soon, they were meeting each other thrust for thrust, Gloria rolling her hips to which Hop would meet as he thrust into her. When he opened his eyes to take in the sight of Gloria keening, eyes screwed tight and mouth slightly parted, his pupils were blown wide with passion. His hands found her thighs once again but quickly moved up under her dress to grip her hips tightly, bringing her to grind even harder on his now very insistent bulge. This caused her to yelp out in pleasure, gripping his shoulders as he continued to guide her.

“H-Hop,” she whined, feeling heat pool at her abdomen and wetness begin to form between her legs, “Please, t-touch me,”

Hop nodded with a moan, gripping the hem of her dress and pulling it over her head. Impatiently, and before he had a chance to take in the light pink bra she had on, Gloria reached around to undo the clasp and chuck the article of clothing aside. He eyed her predatorily before grazing his fingers up her taut stomach to tease the underside of her now exposed breasts, a shudder vibrating through her body and a whimper escaping in response. He continued to lightly skim his fingers up the mound of one of her breasts before lightly flicking the peak. Relishing in the gasp that escaped her lips, he did it again, and again, until he was palming one while leaning down to capture the other between his own lips. 

It was other-worldly being so connected to each other, both were beginning to feel wild with lust. Hop leaned forward to lay Gloria on the sleeping bag underneath them, their breaths quick now, chests heaving as they wrapped themselves into each other. Hop, deliriously immersed in Gloria, was unaware of anything but her, that is until he felt a palm against his hardened length. It was his turn to whine loudly, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he felt her undo his pants enough to grip his bare cock, sliding her hand along experimentally before working up a slow rhythm. When his arousal spiked dangerously, he nipped her shoulder in warning. Pulling away to look at the beautiful woman underneath him, eyes half-lidded with hunger and wondrously angelic, the moon reflecting in her eyes and giving her body a soft glow.

“I love you, angel,” he whispered, reaching down her body to the crevice between her legs, lightly grazing a tentative finger along the seam of her underwear, now thoroughly slick from arousal.

“And I you, my love,” she breathed, reaching to bring him down to kiss her sensually as he continues to move his fingers against her, working her up further with his ministrations. What felt like electric shocks cascaded all over her body as his fingers slipped inside her underwear to continue stroking her deeper and deeper, her hips bucking up to meet his motions. As her breathing deepened and quickened, he worried her neck once again, mewls of pleasure sounding within the tent as she arched her back desperate for release.

“Hop, ple-please - I can’t wait any longer, I’m so close,”

Breathless, Hop nodded before reaching into his bag to grab a condom packet. Gloria took it and proceeded to open and place it on his shaft, both relishing once again in the feeling of his hardness within her grasp. Hop took one of her hands tenderly and kissed her palm gently, causing Gloria to melt slightly at his care.

“Please tell me if I hurt you - or if you want to stop at any point. Promise?” He implored as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. She smiled warmly leaning back and guiding him with her.

“I promise,” she vowed, kissing his temple as he looked at where their bodies were to be connected, gripping his length and dragging it along her clit, gathering her natural lubricant. They both sighed at the feeling, Hop spending some time there before lining himself up with her entrance. Taking a breath, he shifted his weight to slip within her slowly, cautious of making her uncomfortable. He stuttered out a breath, feeling consumed by her soft heat so much so it made his head spin. Gloria, meanwhile, felt herself go liquid as he entered her inch by inch until suddenly they were completely encased in each other. She wrapped her arms around Hop’s shoulders, marvelling at the intimate feel of having him, the love of her life, sheathed within her. Hop’s breaths were laboured, struggling with the intensity of the sensations travelling around his body. He was enraptured by the feel of her, closing his eyes and dragging his nose over her jaw while whispering so quietly, almost as if to himself,

“So beautiful… incandescent,”

Gloria moaned as Hop began to rock his hips slowly into hers, building a dreamy rhythm. They were both so in awe of each other that they moved purposefully, feeling each muscle shift in tandem with each magical sensation of intense pleasure. They intertwined their bodies as close as they could, but it would never be enough. As their pace began to quicken, his hands moving to tangle in her hair messily, hers relishing in the feel of his back muscles working his throbbing length into her wet heat, they gasp out as the friction becomes too much for them both. In an explosion of white heat and nerve-endings flare-up thousands of firework-like shocks, Gloria arches into Hop with a cry while he growls and stutters, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Where they remain connected throbs in the aftermath, both slowly coming down from their highs and too intoxicated with emotion to move. Before too long, Hop rolls off her to take the condom off and dispose of it. He returns with a huff, attempting to catch his breath which laying on his side to look at Gloria beside him. Eyes closed and content, she sighs as he presses a few lazy kisses onto her shoulder.

“Did you enjoy that?” Hop asks breathlessly, moving to place his arm around her waist securely enough to pull her into a spooning position. Gloria giggled lightly at his question before humming in agreement.

“Oh yes - safe to say that I had a VERY good time. You?”

Hop nuzzled her neck and chuckled, nodding slowly and closing his eyes, drowsiness sweeping over him as they settled in to sleep, wrapped up in each other and their sleeping bag.

“Very much so angel, very much so,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee! What did you guys think? I've never written smut before so I'd be interested to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Also what you guys think Gloria and Hop's first 'proper' date would be (as this will be the next work I'll add to the series)?


End file.
